


Fragile Eternity

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brotherly Affection, Community: spn_otpkink, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rescue, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn-otpkink prompt; Dean/Sam, alpha!Dean, knotting, Sam is omega, Dean is his Alpha...Lots of sex, knotting, d/s, heat, schmoop, bottom!Sam - all other kinks welcome(except bottom!Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Eternity

Sam is heartbroken the first time he slicks. He’s sixteen and caught in the grips of being a young pup in an adult wolf world. His hole is wet and warm, throbbing and eager to be filled. He didn’t pop a knot. He’s an Omega, not an Alpha like his brother...his beautifully handsome, strong, brave brother. He wanted to be like Dean, thought Dean would love him more if he were a powerful wolf, not a weakling. Sam’s always felt like the outcast of the family and now he has the biology to prove it. 

Dean can smell the aroma of him, so sweet and musky, and he would love nothing more than bend his brother, his mate, over the hood of the Impala and fuck him raw. He doesn’t, because Sam is looking at him with sadness and heartache in those puppy dog eyes; Dean wants to hold him and kiss him, to show love to his mate and worship Sam with passionate adoration like he's meant to be shown. Sam doesn’t give him the chance; he runs out into the night, into the storm that rages in the sky. 

Dean runs after him and calls his name, begging him to stop as his heart races, thumping quickly against his ribcage. Sam runs but Dean eventually gains enough speed to catch up to him and he grabs him and pulls Sam into his arms, holding his young brother to his chest. 

Sam doesn’t pull away, like Dean was expecting. Instead his mate hugs him fiercely and nuzzles into his chest. Sam shivers as he breathes in the rich scent of Dean, and all he desires is to be covered in his brother’s Alpha aroma. 

“Sammy, listen to me, baby,” Dean says softly, brushing a hand soothingly down his brother’s back. “I don’t care if you’re an Omega, a Beta, or an Alpha. I love you all the same. My heart belongs to you, Sammy.” 

Sam looks up at him, lips sweet and soft. Dean wants to kiss him and taste his brother. The young man puts a hand on his chest, feeling his mate’s heart beating quickly. He feels the love his brother has for him flowing off in waves and Sam just wants to wrap himself up in that affection and snuggle in it. “I love you, Dean.” 

“I love you, Sammy.” Dean leans forward and kisses Sam sweetly, beautifully angelic and tender on his lips. The rain continues to pour down as they kiss and he listens to the harmonizing sounds as his mate growls with happiness. 

Love didn’t start with the eyes—it began within the heart, pumping through the blood to the inner core. At home, cuddled together in bed, Dean snuggles a tiny bit closer to Sam and smiles when his mate lays his head on his shoulder. His brother smiles fondly, nuzzling him, and Dean is greeted by adorable dimples. 

In Dean’s heart, he could see how much Sam loved him. So every day, when Sam kissed him or hugged him, or smiled at him, Dean chose to look with the eyes of his heart—and he saw Sam’s love for him. He saw his soul mate, his reason for living, and it made him smile. 

It was years later when a threat came to their town, attempting to tear them apart and break their loving bond. 

Dean has been tracking the pack for days. From morning to night, not sleeping, only eating when a lone rabbit crosses his path, running on fumes as he lingers one step behind the wolves of war. 

They thought he wouldn’t give chance. They falsely believed they were safe when they came sniffing around where they didn’t belong. They were a pack of Alpha, unheard of in Kansas, but not uncommon worldwide. Strong. Powerful. Vicious and deadly. They wonders into Dean's territory, smelling Sam's intoxicating, sweet and ripe aroma, thinking Dean would submit and give up his territory and his mate. They thought he would simply roll over and let them take Sam, enslave his omega.

They were wrong. 

The wolves took something precious to him, and he will not stop until he gets it back. Dean bounds over the ground swiftly, Sam's scent was getting stronger. He was close. He dashes through the forest, running at top speed, crispy leaves tangled in his fur and his nostrils flaring as Sam’s scent clings to the space surrounding the trees. 

He put his nose to the ground, inhaling deeply and snorts as the smell of pine and Sam’s natural aroma clings to his scenes. He sneers as the heckles on the back of his neck started to prickle. Dean’s jaw clenches, his teeth grinding together; his head is spinning, his chest is tight. The wolves may be fast, running way out in front of him, but with Sam’s scent leading a trail, Dean has been able to track them. His ears stood erect on the top of his head, flatting as he sprints faster. 

The wolves don’t belong to the Kansas pack. They are from another territory, cocky and smug, and they thought they could just waltz into town and kidnap the alpha’s mate and there would be no consequence. 

They were dead wrong. 

That night, with a storm ragging in the sky, Dean catches up to them. They are surprised, caught off guard. The fight is bloody, his teeth cuts bone and their screams fill the night air as he makes them suffer for taking away his beloved Omega, Sammy. Savage, deadly, he shows the pack no mercy, and far quickly is it over; they never stood a chance against Dean Winchester. 

He is nearly soaked in their blood, his fur matted, his muzzle streaked in ruby red as the rain tumbles down from the sky. His fangs carve into meat, slice through bone like a hot knife through butter, their blood damping the wet soil under his paws as their screaming wails break off into dying groans. 

When the pack lay dead at his paws he shifts, groaning as his bones break and reform. Human, he follows Sam's scent and finds him on a bed in the alpha's tent. Sammy is bloody and bruised, he’d been beaten for his rejection of the alpha’s affection, but no bones seem to be out of place and his wounds are not fatal. Sam is groaning in pain, grabbing at the sheets and whining, teeth gritting as pain zip up his back, and all Dean wants to do is rush to him and cuddle him, kiss away the pain, lovingly brushing his fingers through the silky locks of hair. Sam gazes up at him with puffy eyes, the pup has been crying, and when he sees Dean standing there, the omega is up on his feet in a flash and running to Dean to embrace him in a big bear hug. Dean clings to his mate and hugs Sam tightly before he's palming Sam's cheeks and kissing him breathless. They are both bloody and a bit torn up, but that doesn’t matter to Dean. The only thing that matters is that he has Sammy back in his arms, always in is heart, right where his mate is meant to be. 

That night, they make love, as friends and mates. 

The loving tenderness takes Sam by surprise. He is use to the rough and growly lover that meets him after long hunts far, far away. He is accustom to the hurried pleasure and the quick need to get off and burn away the buzz of adrenaline. This time the kisses are soft and the touches are light, feather soft. Lust and love and pleasure—all the sensations feel intense. 

Graceful, pure and harmonizing, passionate and captivating; every touch and kiss is a kindhearted affection that comes from the heart and soul. It makes Sam moan quietly and bite his kiss-swollen lips, has him shivering with pleasure as Dean lays on top him blanketing his body. For as rough as Dean can be, he is always tender and sweet. 

Dean slowly grinds his hips to and fro, a gentle and deep thrust into the warmth of Sam’s body as he kisses his lips softly. Sam smells so very sweet, like lavender and honey; Dean nuzzles Sam's neck affectionately and breathes in the heavenly scent, his hips driving deep to draw a passionate moan from his soul mate. 

“Beautiful,” Dean purrs, kissing the tender smooth skin softly, kind and loving. “You are so beautiful, Sam. I love you.”

Sam blushes, but he welcomes the tender affection. He clings to the bed sheets as he begins to fall apart, he feels Dean's body blanketing his back, their pressing skin to skin from head to toe, and his body sores with heat and lust as Dean’s thickness drives into him, rubbing over the little bundle of nerves inside him that make him see stars. Dean draws an intense orgasm from him and holds him as he breaks apart, soothing him with sweet kisses. 

One pleasure round after the other, and another; it never seems to stop. 

If it weren’t for Sam’s continuous whimpering of blissful pleasure and the warm slickness damping his pretty pink hole Dean wouldn’t have any indication that his mate was even conscious. After hours of making love with Dean pulling multiple orgasms out of Sam, knotting him repeatedly and filling him up until he was dripping with sticky cum, the omega was worn out now. 

Sam lay on his belly, still, only moving ever so slightly when a few aftershock tremors caused his aching body to twitch or when his wet hole constricted around Dean’s knot. Eventually, when the Alpha was able to slip free of his brother, he didn’t leave the bed. Sam’s heat cycle was only half brunt through; very soon he would be craving Dean’s touch, needing to be knotted once again. Dean lay close to his beautiful mate and nuzzled Sam’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and cum. 

Sam smelled of him, musky and rich, traces of leather and grease lingering on his smooth skin; the intoxicating aroma made the Alpha growl possessively. With a high sex drive Dean was eager to ravish his beautiful Omega brother once again. He nibbled on his pup’s nape, laying love bites, knowing the sensations would bring his brother out of the blissful haze. 

Sam was clearly ready to go again, if the way he was rutting against the sheets and whining was anything to go by. The heat still burning hot and blazing through his aching body. The Alpha slid down his mate’s body and gripped his ass-cheeks, spreading Sam open. Dean couldn’t get over how hot his omega’s little hole looked, the normally tight pucker now stretched wide and gaping open, leaking cum and slickness, the skin flushed red, puffy and raw. 

When he rubbed a finger against the wrinkled pucker, the flesh was so tender to the touch that every caress made Sam whimper and shake. Dean’s licked his soft lips as his swollen cock twitched; with Sam spread out like that, looking so mouthwateringly delicious, he had to have his mate. He couldn’t deny his desire. 

Dean slid into Sam slowly, savoring the smooth warm wet glide in, moaning as he impaled his brother once again. Sam felt glorious; his hole was hot and silky, raw and wet, better than any pussy Dean had ever fucked. The Alpha began to move with a swift pace, thrusting in deep each time, stuffing his brother full. Sam writhed under him and rocked backwards, fucking himself on Dean’s cock as he rumbling with a growl of pleasure. 

Dean was first to come and he howled as he shoved his knot into Sam. As he spilled wet and sticky into his omega, Sam fell apart underneath him, writhing on his knot. The Alpha slipped a hand under his brother and worked him completion, and Sam came with a cry of Dean’s name, soaking his hand with sticky cum. Dean could smell the aroma of their fucking lingering on Sam’s skin and a fresh rush of possessiveness roared through him. This was his mate and lover—his beautiful omega. 

Come dawn, when they left the mating bed and ventured out into public, the entire world would know whom Sam belonged to. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/3602.html?thread=195602#t195602)


End file.
